


On the 26th of April, 1989.

by Cindy_Svensson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the attack of New York both Natasha and Clint needed time away. After working as Avengers for months, Natasha and the others had decided it was time to slowly integrate themselves with S.H.I.E.L.D. again. So they decided to send Nat to visit the Hub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the 26th of April, 1989.

**Author's Note:**

> The plot of Captain America: The Winter Soldier is ignored, but the Winter Soldier is featured in this story, based on the comics and fanon headcanons about him and Natasha.
> 
> Post-The Hub of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and extremely AU.

"Coulson, I need to know."

"Skye, this will take time. I don't have as much pull around here as you think."

Natasha stopped midstep instead of continuing around the corner. Wouldn't want to interrupt this interesting conversation between an unknown agent and someone she'd thought dead.

Relief to hear her ex-handlers voice in reality, instead of her nightmares, were quickly replaced with anger. How dare he? How dare he be just like any other...?

Natasha reminded herself why she trusted no one.

The unknown agent's voice interrupted the spy's thoughts.

"On the 26th of April, 1989, I was abandoned. I want to know by whom."

Bile rose in the red head's throat and it took a full minute before Natasha remembered to swallow it down. By then the voices have moved away, and Natasha struggled to become the robot she sometimes pretends she is.

The scientifically enhanced 73 year old robot, made a weapon, forced to abandon her small child years ago. It seemed like only yesterday.

Engaging the Winter Soldier in anything else but training had been a mistake. To become close with someone more dead inside than herself, when they were both working for real monsters. Of course she couldn't keep It. ‘It’ being everything Natasha couldn’t dare hope to ever have. A child, a life, happiness. It was a dream never allowed to form, and Natasha was happy to leave it behind.

Nowadays, when Clint sometimes runs his hands over the stretch marks, a question in his eyes, Natasha always looks away. She doesn't want to remember. Doesn't want to think "What if?” Doesn’t want to remember the face of the agent she forced to drop the baby off. The face she later smashed in.

She doesn't want to dwell on it now either. The spy leaves the Hub, deciding to contact Agent Sitwell over the phone instead. And to somehow convince someone she suddenly loathes to stop his search for the broken mother. Natasha had a feeling Phil already knew too much.


End file.
